


I’ve Fallen In Love With My Dog?!

by hhaeyeun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Dogboy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Witch AU, Witches, dreamnotfound, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaeyeun/pseuds/hhaeyeun
Summary: George can hear a faint thud-thud-thud as Sapnap bursts through the doorway in a frenzy. “George?” he shouts, looking around.“I’m so sorry, I got distracted with the tears and-- oh, shit.”George looks at the dog, then at Sapnap, then at the dog again.“Explain,” he says, his tone listless.[ in which a spell goes horribly right. ]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	I’ve Fallen In Love With My Dog?!

Today’s a good day, George can feel it.

The cabin’s practically buzzing with magic; the herbs on the leaves sway peacefully, periwinkle smoke wafting in and out between them. Soft cricketing sounds from the jet-black outdoors float through the air as George hums, ladling the rich blue liquid into a clear, delicate flagon. 

The soft  _ hoo-hoo _ of a messenger owl floods in from the window as its claws grip at the windowsill; “One bit on the shelf,” George mutters, and the owl twitches in a nodding manner. A note is dropped on the sill as the owl departs, just as quickly as it came, its leg a tad heavier than before with a single coin of solid gold attached to it.

Muttering incantations, he extends his arm and snaps his fingers in the note’s direction. The letter floats up, unscrolls by itself, and begins reciting its message aloud: “Sent to the Great Witch George Notfound, Dweller of the Darkoak Woods, Settler of the Lands of Nothing and Nowh--”

George pauses his muttering to twirl his finger in a circle. 

“--ere,WetheSaint’dKingdomsendyouourregardstothankyouforyourgreatservicetoourallyship,aswellasaboonofastackandahalfofthemostvaluablediamon--”

He twirls his finger again.

_ “dsinthecountry.Wealsosendamessenger(human,notowl)tocomewithagifttocelebratethepastyearofour--” _

The cauldron glows a dangerous white. “Oh--,” is all George manages before hastily shoving his goggles on, last-minute protecting his eyes as the liquid rises in a bubble and pops with a  _ boom, _ splattering substance on the walls and the floors. 

“Damn it,” George sighs, carefully unlatching his goggles from his head to set it on the counter beside him. “Next time.”

The letter isn’t spared from the wreckage. Making a face, George reaches over to wipe the liquid off with his gloved hand and reads the rest of the letter.

“--confederacy,” he reads, “set for the day following the next. We hope to hear from you soon. Best regards, blah blah blah, and you’re gone. Bye-bye.” His fingers crackle with heat, and the letter abruptly turns into ash. “They really do talk too much.”

The door creaks open, and George nearly flinches into orbit. A cat blinks up at him curiously, and then at the stained floor and walls. “Don’t you start,” George warns too late, as the feline  _ poofs _ into its human form.

“You’re an idiot,” the shapeshifter announces, as George runs a hand down his face. “Moron. Jester. Absolute idiot.”

“You said idiot twice,  _ idiot,” _ George shoves him away, grabbing the nearest cloth to start scrubbing at the walls. “I swear it’ll work next time, Sapnap.” 

His friend picks up a cloth and starts cleaning the floors. “What’ll work? Your greatest invention of all time? It’s such a useless thing to work on, man.”

George sends him a dirty look. “It’s not  _ useless,” _ George says, irate. “Do you know how important colors are for witches? A colorblind witch is good for nothing.”

“Okay,  _ Great Witch George Notfound,” _ Sapnap says, and George flings his cloth at him.  _ “Dweller of the Darkoak Woods. Settler of the Lands of Nothing and No--” _

“I didn’t even want that stupid title,” George retorts, as Sapnap shakes his head with a small laugh. “Humans are so overdramatic.”

“Humans are funny,” Sapnap sets his cloth down and sits on the sofa, only for his pants to come away wet. “George, can you stop goofin’ around and clean the place already?”

George snaps his fingers with a frown, and the liquid disappears.

“Thank you,” Sapnap takes a seat. “You’re getting a human, the letter said?”

“A human  _ messenger. _ Not a human.” George collapses next to him with a sigh. “They’re sending diamonds again.”

“More kibble for me.”

George shoots him another look, and Sapnap lets out a short laugh. “Don’t look at me like that, you look like you’re gonna burn my eyebrows off.”

“I’m considering it,” George mutters.

“Humans are funny,” Sapnap says again, and with another  _ poof, _ he reverts to cat form to curl up on George’s lap. Sneaky shapeshifter, he just wanted to look cute. “They’ve got all the best herbs in the world, but they send you diamonds every time.”

“I can buy the herbs from them.”

“Yeah. After a week-long trip.” Sapnap stretches across his lap. “If they really felt indebted to you, they’d just send the herbs themselves.”

George boops him on the nose, making him grin. “And what about your kibble?”

“Eh, your homemade recipes work fine.”

He tickles him behind the ears. “You said it tasted like shit last time.”

“Maybe I like shit, Great Witch George Notfound.”

George sinks into the sofa and hiccups a laugh. “Dweller of the Darkoak Woods.”

“Settler of the Lands of Nothing and Nowhere.”

“Owner and Friend of Sapnap, the silliest shapeshifter on Earth.” George stands up, and Sapnap leaps out of his lap with a mewl. “I’m gonna try that recipe again.”

“The  _ failed  _ recipe.”

“The letter distracted me, that’s all.” George clasps his goggles back onto his face, eliciting a giggle from the other. “What?”

“You look ridiculous,” Sapnap points out; his laughter cuts short by a yelp as George fires a bolt of magic at his tail. “Hey!”

George sticks his tongue out in response as Sapnap stalks away, presumably to sulk; he turns back to his now-empty cauldron, sighing. His eyes land on a leather-bound book on a hanging shelf.

Running his fingers against its spine, he mutters,  _ “Aperi.” _ It glows faintly in the dim light before cracking itself open, and its pages begin pooling with color. Color that George can’t see.

_ A colorblind witch is good for nothing. _

George forces the thought out of his mind and returns to his work.

-

_ Sent to the Great Witch George Notfound,  _

_ Dweller of the Darkoak Woods,  _

_ Settler of the Lands of Nothing and Nowhere. _

_ We the Saint’d Kingdom send you our regards to thank you for your great service to our allyship, as well as a boon of a stack and a half of the most valuable diamonds in the country.  _

_ We also send a messenger (human, not owl) to come with a gift to celebrate the past year of our confederacy, set for the day following the next. We hope to hear from you soon.  _

_ Best Regards, the Saint’d Kingdom pertaining to His Grace, The Royal Monarch Halo, The Blessed One. _

-

_ Sent to the Kingdom. _

_ Helping you was no trouble. You don’t need to send me diamonds-- actually, I would much rather like a batch of your wart fertilizers and blaze powders. With all due respect, diamonds are useless to me. _

_ Your human messenger is late, by the way. Is he lost? _

_ George _

-

_ Sent to the Great Witch George Notfound,  _

_ Dweller of the Darkoak Woods,  _

_ Settler of the Lands of Nothing and Nowhere. _

_ We the Saint’d Kingdom formally apologize for our short-sightedness. We will, of course, reimburse your inconvenience with fifteen stacks of wart fertilizer and blaze powder.  _

_ Your concern is well-understood. We had sent one of our most skilled messengers to deliver your gifts, yet it seems that he has not been as punctual as his reputation proceeds. _

_ We deeply apologize for our negligence in selecting our deliverer; the next man should be due in another two days’ time. _

_ Best Regards, the Saint’d Kingdom pertaining to His Grace, The Royal Monarch Halo, The Blessed One. _

_ \-  _

_ Sent to the Kingdom. _

_ I don’t mind if you don’t send me anything, really-- rather, I was more worried for your messengers. Which, speaking of, have both been late. _

_ I think something might have happened to them. Sapnap and I are planning to investigate the Woods soon to see if anything’s suspicious. Don’t send another guy. _

_ George _

_ - _

_ Sent to the Great Witch George Notfound,  _

_ Dweller of the Darkoak Woods,  _

_ Settler of the Lands of Nothing and Nowhere. _

_ We the Saint’d Kingdom deeply bow our heads for our continued irresponsibility. After much discussion over our Official Heads of the Board of Repeated Abstruse Happenings (otherwise known as the OH BRAH), we have concluded that you are, as always, most likely to be correct. _

_ We shall send a search party of five to aid you in your search. By the time this letter reaches you, they should already be at your humble abode. _

_ Best Regards, the Saint’d Kingdom pertaining to His Grace, The Royal Monarch Halo, The Blessed One. _

-

_ Kingdom, _

_ I asked you not to send more men because I thought they’d also disappear. Your five-man search party isn’t here. _

_ Sapnap and I will do just fine. Don’t send any more people to the Woods. _

_ George _

\- 

_ Sent to the Great Witch George Notfound,  _

_ Dweller of the Darkoak Woods,  _

_ Settler of the Lands of Nothing and Nowhere. _

_ We the Saint’d Kingdom had failed to heed your most generous warning. For that, we humbly apologize. _

_ We have written this letter not only to answer yours, but to inform you of important news. The first messenger has returned to the palace. _

_ Strange as it may be to hear, he seems to be unable to speak at all. We suspect it’s due to some sort of curse; in the time present, our finest physicians are tending to him. _

_ We will report to you with more information soon. We will also refrain from sending any more people to aid you. _

_ Best Regards, the Saint’d Kingdom pertaining to His Grace, The Royal... _

“...Monarch Halo, blah blah blah, and poof.” The note shrivels up into ashes as George blows his finger out. Stepping aside from the small pile of charred paper, he pulls out a single golden coin to strap to the owl’s leg, which hoots and flaps away into the branches.

The Darkoak Woods is dangerously beautiful. Vines of vibrant green sway from the richly-brown oak trees. Nests of foreign undocumented birds hoot, chirp, and chatter, decorating the woods with song.

_ It’s because it’s so dangerous _ , George thinks as he steps away from another clearing, _ that it’s so easy to get killed in them _ . But he must have said that last bit out loud because Sapnap pokes out of his satchel to hiss in agreement. “Out of  _ all _ the creepy, witchy woods you could’ve chosen to live in,” he complains, “you just  _ had _ to choose the most dangerous one. Why couldn’t you just settle for a swamp?”

“Because swamps don’t support  _ my _ witchiness, prick,” George mutters back, half a mind to shove Sapnap’s little cat head back in. “And be quiet. You’re gonna make my invisibility useless.”

“You don’t even  _ need _ invisibility. The monsters ignore you. I wanna go home.”

_ “Shh,” _ George clasps the satchel shut.

He ignores Sapnap’s muffled protests as he scans the area around them. The only way to his hut is from the northern path, and he and Sapnap have already searched the surroundings thrice. George makes a halfhearted turn, but he only sees more and more trees-- trees he’s marked with an  _ x. _ He’s been here before.

He doesn’t like to admit when he’s frustrated, but he’s just about to give up.

Sensing his irritation, Sapnap’s little paw peeks out from the satchel, swinging wildly to get his attention. “You’re tired too, yeah? Let’s go home and try again tomorrow. Please?”

George looks around the paths one last time, to no avail; he heaves a sigh. “Yeah. Let’s--”

Something catches his eye.

The paw-wiggling stops. “What? What’s wrong?”

The leaves rustle as something, some _ one,  _ dashes back into the bushes. George immediately sprints after it, satchel bouncing against his side; Sapnap’s muted yowl of  _ “Lemme out!” _ gone ignored, George parkours over a fallen tree branch.

He can see the vague figure more clearly now as they reach another clearing; something buzzes, and a tree trunk promptly crashes down, heading directly towards George’s head. Shouting in surprise, he manages to propel himself away from it with a burst of fire, a shower of leaves and dirt blinding him for a split second. 

Sapnap finally manages to free himself from his leather prison as he morphs into a larger, far scarier cat; Tiger Sapnap roars once before leaping after the black figure, sending trees crashing left and right. 

“Well, that’s certainly a way,” George mutters, before opening his satchel and downing a potion.

He drops the potion bottle as he begins to float into the air, white-hot fire erupting from his palms as he launches himself after his friend and their prey.

It’s only a matter of time before he hears a long, drawn-out scream.

“Sapnap!” he shouts back, fire only increasing as he speeds past the trees. “I’m coming, I’m coming--!”

But no amount of fire could have prepared him for what happens next.

Something explodes out from the trees, flying at George’s faux-rocket launcher body. Unsuspecting, George is careened into a neighboring trunk, hitting his head against the bark with an alarmingly dull  _ thunk. _

There’s a ringing in his ears as he hears a distant shout--  _ that’s _ Sapnap, he realizes-- as he tackles the  _ something _ that gave George a concussion. Blinking blearily, blood dripping from the side of his head, George can somewhat make out the fight happening three meters in front of him: two extraordinarily large figures, one Sapnap, one a--  _ wolf?-- _ growling and biting and tearing at each other’s throats.

“Stop,” he croaks. But no one hears.

Thoughts and spells swim through his head as he watches the fight go down. He could forcibly separate the two, but that’d put him in danger. He could poof a porkchop into existence, but that’s... huh? That wouldn’t.. do anything.

George watches Sapnap fall to the forest floor with a shriek, blood spurting from his shoulder.

Do anything... do... anything. Something.

He’s gotta do something.

Raising a shaking finger, vision already half-dark, he groans out an unintelligible spell-- something... anything, something. He doesn’t remember. He can’t afford to remember.

But the small fit of magic balloons into a giant blue ball-- blue, George knows it’s blue, he can see blue, thank goodness-- as the gigantuan shadow-y figure shrinks, shrinks, shrinks. 

But George won’t see his handiwork, or rather he  _ can’t, _ because his head lolls to the side and he passes out with a tired, bloodless exhale.

-

_ Sent to the Great Witch George Notfound,  _

_ Dweller of the Darkoak Woods,  _

_ Settler of the Lands of Nothing and Nowhere. _

_ We the Saint’d Kingdom send good news. It seems that the traveler had simply suffered from a curse of binding. We are currently searching for skilled magicians to undo it in order to receive more information. _

_ With all the luck, we expect to resolve this within next moon; according to our scholars, a curse of binding may take from a moon to a full twelve moons to undo, depending on its complexity. _

_ Of course, with someone of your caliber, we expect that answers would be revealed on the day of your arrival; however, we wish to not trouble you with more of our blunders. _

_ We will send you future updates via messenger owl. _

_ Best Regards, the Saint’d Kingdom pertaining to His Grace, The Royal Monarch Halo, The Blessed One. _

-

_ Hello kingdom, _

_ groerge is cucrrently incakakipated. he will wace up so0n. _

_ if your really sory you shuld send dimonds. im almost out of kiibbl. _

_ i love yuou, sepnap _

-

George isn’t one for fanfare.

As skilled as he is with magic, words aren’t his strongest suit; the letters he sends back to the Kingdom royals always feels inadequate and incomprehensible compared to the eloquent (and admittedly stuffy) reports he receives back.

It’s not only with words, either. His hut, described as a ‘humble abode’ by the letter-senders of the Kingdom (which, again, he would have never thought of on his own) truly is just a shack. Merely a pile of crimson wood logs magicked into planks, glued together by haphazard bits of magic. George knows nothing of beautiful architecture or spellbinding words, and so doesn’t consider himself to be a  _ Great Witch, _ not really.

But even so, he imagines how his death would be received. A royal procession, perhaps. Maybe a few netherwarts burned in his name. His hut would collapse without his life source-- perchance they’d turn it into a tourist attraction. Yes, he’d like that.

Or in the case that he  _ does _ survive (which, in all honesty, is far more likely; a simple head injury does nothing to a magical being such as himself) he envisions something just as spectacular: waking up in the castle, perhaps, physicians and nurses swarming his bedside to check to see if he’s awake; oh, perhaps he’s slept in a coma for a hundred years, and his very survival is a miracle to mankind itself--!

He wakes up with a bucket of ice-cold water to his throat.

Yelping, he sits straight up-- much to his head’s complaints, judging from the sharp pain flitting through his temple-- and glares blearily at his attacker.

Sapnap raises his hands, innocently blinking. “You wouldn’t wake up. It’s been two days.”

Two days _.  _ Embarrassed, George groans and flops back into bed. “You’re alright, at least.”

Sapnap drops his shirt a bit to show his badly-bandaged shoulder. “Yeah, well. Considering I can’t magic my way into instant healing, I had to make do,” he grumbles, sliding his shirt back up again. “You have to start labeling your herbs, man.”

George gapes at him. “You didn’t use the wrong herbs, did you.”

“Dried pufferfish hurts like a bitch.”

George closes his eyes to try and soothe his increasing headache. “I’ll take a look at it later. Sap, could you bring me a ghast tear and some water? I don’t know if I can stand up.”

Still muttering, his friend leaves.

George flops an arm over his head. All things considered, this is the best scenario: the wolf-monster didn’t tear him to shreds, Sapnap found his way back home. He didn’t even use the fermented spider eyes on accident-- now  _ those _ would be a cause for concern.

He blinks hard to try and stop the spots dancing in front of his vision. Ghast tear remedies would only help so much, he supposes; maybe he’d have to resort to a glistering melon? Curses. He’d been saving up his collection.

The door creaks. 

“Thank the magic,” George says, arm still on his face. “My head’s  _ pounding. _ You know how ghast tear remedies work, right? Crush it with your fist and let the drop dissolve with the water, it should turn white.”

No response. George frowns, and takes his arm off his head (increasing his headache by tenfold, but he’ll ignore it for now). “Sapnap? You didn’t bring a spider eye, did y--”

_ Snap!  _ George falls back on his bed with a howl, scrabbling at his face; something’s stuck onto it, something furry-- did a stray giant spider get into the house? No, spiders don’t attack him-- he hears growling, and it’s all he can do to grasp the thing by the neck and yank it off of his poor, injured face.

But he’s not holding a spider, like he expected, no; he’s holding a... dog?

Growling at him, its tiny paws wave frantically towards his face. Floppy white ears flap with every squirm. Its eyes, a vibrant green, are darkened with fury as it bares its tiny, puppy teeth at him.

It’s a  _ cute _ dog.

George can hear a faint  _ thud-thud-thud _ as Sapnap bursts through the doorway in a frenzy. “George?” he shouts, looking around. “I’m so sorry, I got distracted with the tears and-- oh,  _ shit.” _

George looks at the dog, then at Sapnap, then at the dog again.

“Explain,” he says, his tone listless.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two coming soon if this gets enough attention to motivate me to write the next one aha follow my twitter and instagram (hhaeyeun)


End file.
